Olympia
by Kuriso-Kun
Summary: 4 new students enter Duel Academy shortly after Jaden left. But when students start to go missing and Jaden can't help, its up to these new students to stop 13 members of an organization called Olympia who believed to be decendents of the 13 Olympic gods.
1. iToons

Kuriso- Hello all. I decided to give another whack at trying to do a Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction with dueling in it. Just to lay out a few disclaimers, first I do not own any of the rights to the characters or cards of Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX except for original characters and possibly down the road original cards. I will be using some anime only cards (not the super cheap broken cards but ones that should have been made real). As for cards "rarities," There are more than 4 Blue Eyes White Dragons in my stories. Cards rarities are more based on real life than the show. Card of Sanctity may be used, but if I use it like they do on the anime it shall be called Coins from Heaven. Oh and I am well aware of the current ban/limit list, but certain cards in my world are not banned even if they may be in real life, more often than not usually just drawing power cards, that way to make the story more interesting so as to not have several turns of "I can't do anything, pass." Cause who wants to read that? Any who now that I am done with that, on with the show.

My name is Aaron Lento. I am by no means the most amazing duelist in the world. I am a far cry from the King of Games and I have found that just because you believe in the heart of the cards doesn't mean that you will draw the right card right when you need it. But that doesn't stop me from dueling, or using cards that I love. I am well aware of what decks people build when they want to win. But where is the fun in that? Why do what everyone else is doing? How boring. Maybe that is why I got asked into Duel Academy. Yay for originality.

Today I just finished my initiation duel. Needless to say I won. This story would be kind of brief if I had lost. Actually it would be ending here. But I didn't so I get to continue on with it.

Now unlike the most famous of all students to ever walk these halls, Jaden Yuki, I woke up in time for my duel. The night before, I was sitting in my room on my Nightmare Before Christmas comforter (because next to dueling that movie is the best thing in the world) with my cards spread out. I had divided my deck as most duelists do into spells traps and monsters and was analyzing each card deciding on what use it would have to me. Do I need this one? How often do I use this? Will this be a dead draw? As I stared over everything for what seemed like the 100th time there was a tap at my door.

"Come in!" I shouted. My mom walked in with her short hair perfect as usual and a box in her arm.

"Hey sweetie, what are you up to?" she asked even though it was probably obvious.

"Deck editing," I replied returning my focus back on monsters. She set down the box and sat on the edge of the bed. She picked up a monster card and smiled at it.

"Ooo, this one is cute," she giggled. "I guess not all of them have to be horribly ugly and nightmarish." I looked at the monster she had chosen and smiled with her.

"Yah I know. And that one is my favorite too."

"Well honey, maybe you should get some sleep. You have a long day tomorrow and you want to make sure you aren't dead tired. Now I know I can't be out there helping you, and if I could you probably wouldn't want me to," joked my mom. She isn't a bad duelist, just decent. "But I picked this up at the store today. Maybe a little incentive will help." She handed me the box. I proceeded to rip the tape off to find a brand new duel disk inside. All shiny and new and far more colorful than any other duel disk I had ever seen.

"I saw it and thought of you. Not just because you're gay or anything. It's was just colorful, and so are you." She quickly defended. Yes I am gay. Gay guys can play Duel Monsters too. I just get a laugh at how she is afraid she will offend me by pointing out the obvious.

"Now clean up your cards and get to bed. It's passed midnight already," she said standing up and heading towards the door. I groaned but knew she was right. I fitted my deck back into its deck box and placed it next to my brand new, multicolored duel disk.

The next morning after eating a quick bite of Fruit Loops (if there isn't a cartoon character on the front of the box it isn't worth eating), I headed out the door and took the bus to catch the fairy. I hate taking the bus. I would much rather drive myself but since the school doesn't allow cars for God know what reason, no sense driving it there if I get accepted and have to get someone to take it home. I had my back pack with extra decks and my duel disk on my arm. A gentleman sitting across from me and looks at the duel disk.

"You a duelist?" he asks. Don't you hate it when some ass hole asks you the dumbest question when they already know the answer?

"Nope, I wanted to make a fashion statement. What do you think of my bracelet? Very Lady Gaga right?"

"Nice kid," he chuckled. "Quite the sharp tongue you have there. You half as good with your deck as you are with your tongue?"

'Is the Pope Catholic?' I thought to myself. "I like to think so," I smiled and said my goodbyes as the bus came to a stop right outside the fairy boats to Duel Academy. Getting off I noticed a large crowd of new students all with various duel disks, decks and clothes waiting to board. Trying to keep control of the large crowd of "worthless freshman" was none other than Crowler himself. Deciding not to get on his bad-side, I made sure to avoid him but in the process slammed right into someone else.

"Oh my, I am so sorry. I didn't see you…Jason?" It sure was Jason Lewis, the water wizard extraordinaire. I slammed right into one of my best friends. Talk about convenience at its finest. "I didn't know you were asked to come." A little irritated he didn't tell me but glad he was there anyways.

"Yah, well I didn't want to jinx it," he chuckled nervously.

"Oh well at least you are here. Anyone else here we know?" I inquired.

"Um, I think I saw Brad and David," he answered. Great now don't I really feel special. Just when he finished telling me I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around me as I was gripped tightly and lifted off the floor.

"Hi Aaron!" beamed David squeezing as hard as he could.

"Can't….breath...AIR!" I gasped. He laughed and let go as I caught my breath as Brad stepped up not too far behind.

I guess it would only be fair to describe them as well as myself. Brad Austin is an average height half Filipino guy with medium length black hair that he wears in different styles. His clothes are usually tighter fitted as he tries for a somewhat more "scene" look I suppose one would describe it. David Bower is a little bit taller but not much with messy brown hair. Jason was tall like me. We are both over 6 feet by a few inches. His hair is grown out in the front and pushed to the side while mine is highlighted and cut short into a faux hawk. The four of us had been friends from school for the longest time, Brad and David being the straight guys while Jason and I the gays, made for an odd but good balance.

But I digress, my friends were all right here now in front of me as my breathing returned to normal.

"How did you guys get here?" I inquired.

"The bus like you dumbass," quipped Jason.

"No I meant asked to join Duel Academy, Captain Sarcasm," I snapped right back.

"Pretty much everyone was asked," replied Brad. Aw damit, now I really don't feel special anymore. I was disappointed but at the same time glad I didn't have to go through this alone.

We became so involved in our conversation, we barely noticed Crowler over to PA.

"Alright you slack…I mean students. Please organize yourself into one orderly line and we will board you on the fairy once we check your tickets and paperwork." I won't bore you with the ongoing details of the paperwork and boarding process, but let's just say Duel Academy could put the DMV to shame.

We were finally all boarded and left the dock. Close to a thousand students, many I recognized from school were onboard, preparing their decks and showing off their rarest cards or new duel disks.

"So you sticking with your original deck?" asked Brad.

"Sure am," I smiled lifting up my duel disk. "This deck is my favorite. I would never think of abandoning it."

"Well you might want to use your second deck for the introductory duel. I mean it is a big deal and it is much more consistent. I mean lets face it, your deck has some major flaws."

"You're face has some major flaws but we still put up with it," I leered at him.

"Cool it you two," interjected David.

"He started it!" I exclaimed.

"Children, if you two can't play nice I am going to have to separate you," mocked Jason in a motherly tone.

After about a half hour boat ride, we finally hit the dock. In our introductory packets we received in the mail, we were given paperwork stating what duel terminal we'd be dueling at and in what order, though it didn't have our opponent's name. Fortunately for the four of us, we were all in the same duel terminals and dueled one after the other starting with me. This was great because we didn't have to duel each other and we could all cheer one another one.

This school was massive. I wonder if Jaden felt this overwhelmed on his first day. There must have been thousands of students everywhere all in red, yellow, or blue jackets. Many of the students there were heading towards the different duel arena's to watch the "new freshy's" try and hold their own in a duel. After what seemed like walking for miles we finally made it to the giant duel arena, complete with stadium seating that rivaled any basketball or football arena. In the center were coned off areas where some duels were already taking place. We walked up to Duel Terminal 16. I was up first and I had thought we were there on time but I was informed that was not the case.

"Are you Aaron?" asked a smaller boy, no older than 15 with overly large glasses and horribly mismatched plaid shorts and light blue button down.

"Yes, can I help you?" I responded.

"You are one minute and 48 seconds late," he quipped after checking his watch. "I could have you disqualified."

"Ok listen here Oompa Loompa," I growled. I am not very good with threats especially from people have my height. "Who died and made you boss of anything other than the Lollipop Gild?"

"I am Gabriel Johnson. Another comment like that and I will go to the nearest referee and accuse you of threatening me." Wow this brat doesn't give up. "I am your opponent. Are we going to finally start this or what? I have been waiting and don't have all day. I have a school to get to," he finished.

"Yah we'll see about that." I turned my duel disc on and readied myself.

"You better get your game on," he shouted across the field.

"Yah, only Jaden is allowed to say that, and even he can't make it seem cool. So you ready? Cause it's time to duel!"

"Yah, Aaron? Only Yugi and Kaiba and say that and make it cool. You look like an ass when you say it!" shouted Jason.

"Who the hell's side are you on?" I cursed.

**Aaron- (8,000) Gabriel- (8,000)**

"I think I shall take the honors," I said as I drew my first card. "I set a monster." One large face down card appeared in front of me. "You're move."

"How predictable. Let me show you a real opening move. I summon Lonefire Blossom in attack mode! (500/1400)." In front of him sprouted a large gold flower bud with long tentacle like vines and seemed to be on fire.

"Oh…crap," I muttered.

"I take it you know his effect. I can sacrifice a plant type monster to special summon a plant monster from my deck. So I sacrifice him," the monster disappeared into white pixels. "In order to summon Gigaplant (2400/1200)." From the ground vines started growing this finally a massive Venus flytrap burst from the ground and towered over giving a loud roar. "Gigaplant! Attack his face down monster." The creature lifted its huge vines and swung them at my face down card. The hidden monster was revealed as a cartoony alligator holding a small hatched. He looked up at the vines coming towards him as his eyes bulged out of his head but before he could let out a cry he was flattened and disappeared in a white flash. Gabriel began laughing hysterically.

"You set a TOON ALLIGATOR! You actually run a Toon Alligator! You want to get into this school and you run crap cards like that. Well this will be easier to get in than I thought." He finished laughing wiping a tear from his eye.

"Yah yah go ahead and laugh. But believe me, my deck and I will be getting the last laugh. My move. I set 1 card face down and summon Toon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0)!" Where Toon Alligator had been, 4 large green cartoon goblins took its place. Each one held a large club that they were using to wail each other over the head before pointing and laughing.

"You have got to be kidding me. You are actually running a Toon Deck? No one runs those. They are too slow, old fashion and down right suck. After Duelist Kingdom when the rules changed, not even Pegasus can ever win with them," mocked Gabriel.

"We will see. I end my turn."

**Aaron (8,000) Gabriel (8,000)**

"If you insist," he snickered as he drew his next card.

"This isn't good," Brad stated.

"I know. I mean Goblin Attack Force is usually a great way to defend with 2,300, but Gabriel was able to get an even stronger monster his first turn," agreed Jason.

"I have a feeling it is only going to get worse," noted David.

"I am going to Gemini summon my Gigaplant. Now that he has an effect, I can use to it revive any plant or insect monster in my grave. Want to take a guess at what I am reviving. Too slow. I special summon Lonefire Blossom." Gigaplant began to glow as the small fiery bud sprouted next to him. "And once again tribute him to bring forth my strongest monster. Tytannial, Princess of Camellias (2800/2600)" A massive rose bud appeared next to Gigaplant. It opened up revealing an alluring woman covering in rose petals and vines. "My princess is more than just a pretty face of course. Any time a card effect is activated that targets a card or card on my side of the field, I can tribute a plant monster on my side to negate the effect and destroy it. Far better than your Looney Tunes rejects," Gabriel grinned. "But I can't take a chance with that obvious face down trap just yet. So instead I am activated Mystical Space Typhoon. This allows me…"

"Do you ever shut the hell up? I am sure every person here knows what Mystical Space Typhoon does. But before you destroy my face down, I am chaining it. Activate Compulsory Evacuation Devise!" My face down trap flipped over revealing a card with a monster being rocketed out of a cannon. "Let's send Giga Plant packing; back to your hand that is!"

"Weren't you just listening? I said I can't negate cards that target! I tribute Tytannial, herself, to stop your trap." The Rose Princess held out her hands, hundreds of rose petals shot out slicing the trap and causing it to explode. When she finished the rose she was sitting in swallowed her up and she returned under ground.

"Ok? That works too I guess…" I scratched my head slightly confused.

"Now, Gigaplant, swallow up those irritating goblins." The massive fly trap grabbed all four of the cartoons. They tried desperately to claw at the ground, while two tried, in vain to clobber the overgrown weed with their clubs before they all were swallowed up and disappeared into pink smoke followed by cartoon words that said "Poof". "I think I am done making a fool of you for this round," smirked Gabriel.

**Aaron (7,900) Gabriel (8,000)**

"Oh dear me whatever am I going to do?" I sarcastically remarked holding my head dramatically as though I were worried. I drew my card. "Oh, lookie here. I summon the Toon Gemini Elf in attack mode (1900/900)!" A puddle of ink appeared and out from it rose 2 lovely cartoon ladies standing back to back looking similar to Jessica Rabbit in revealing outfits looking over at Gabriel as they pointed and laughed. "And I think I will set these two cards face down. I believe that would make it your move," I grinned sinisterly.

"Wow you must think I am so dumb. That is so obviously a trap. Trust me you can't surprise me. I also happen to know that Toons have next to no support cards so one of those is probably a Bottomless Trap Hole to stop my Princess." He looked at his cards, then drew his next card. "But then again, with cards like this, who needs to worry. I activate Giant Trunade! This sends all your magic and trap cards back to your hand." My eyes widened in horror as a huge gust of wind blasted my cards back to my hand. My Toon elves shielded themselves from the gust till they both realized they were fine and began laughing again.

"They won't be laughing in a second. I use Gigaplant to revive Tytannial (2800/2600)." Once more the vines came out from the ground and the Princess revealed herself with a whirlwind of petals. "Next I think I will summon Dandylion (300/300)." Out from the ground popped a small little flower that looked move like a weed but with the face of a lion. He gave a small roar before licking his leaf and rubbing it over his pedals. "Tytannial, show those whore what a real diva is!" Tytannial lifted her hands again as pedals shot out. The Toon elves screamed in horror gripping each other before they too disappeared into the pink smoke with another "Poof". "Your turn Gigaplant and Dandy Lion!" The small weed let out a squeak of a roar as pollen shot out causing my eyes to water. By the time I got my eyes cleared out, I opened them to see four vines shooting out at me hitting me in my chest as I was sent tumbling backwards.

**Aaron (4,300) Gabriel (8,000)**

"You are welcome to make your next move but with your crap deck, it's just been target practice. I told you, you aren't fast enough to keep up with the Meta decks of today. I got my deck list of the internet. This list made top ten in the last Regional Tournament and you think you can beat it?"

Picking myself up, I brushed the dust off and stretched my neck. "I don't think. I know, because my deck reflects me and my personality. My deck has the heart Yugi always talks about and they are my friends like Jaden always says. You netdecked so you just bought what you needed. Now shove it you little brat and get your head out of your ass unless you plan on keeping it there to watch me kick it. My move." I drew my card and grinned.

"You know, your right, Toon's didn't get a lot of support released to the public. But what they did get rocks. I activate Toon Table of Contents!" Rainbows began shooting from my duel disk. "With this nifty magic card I can add any card from my deck to my had that has the word Toon in it…or is named Manga Ryu Ran but whatever. So I am bringing, the one, the only. Ladies and Gentleman put your hands together for Toon World!" I slid the card into the duel disk and in the center of the field eerie music began to play as pink smoke poured out. From the center of the smoke spun out a large green book. The book fell back down opening up to become a pop-up book designed by Tim Burton.

"Isn't it pretty. And Toon World's cost is but a mere 1,000 life points. Of course with it I can bring out all my wonderful Toons. So let's keep the party going with one of my favorites. Toon Mermaid (1400/1000)" The book began spinning again as more pink smoke poured out of it. When it opened up water began to spray out and a large clam shell rested on top. The clam opened up revealing a cartoon mermaid holding a bow and arrow. She looked over and Gabriel, winked and giggled some more. "And of course, since she counts as a special summon with Toon World on the field, I think I will summon Toon Mask Sorcerer (900/1400)."

"So let me get this straight. Your big plan to stop me is to pay more life points and bring out super weak monsters?" questioned Gabriel.

**Aaron (3,300) Gabriel (8,000)**

"Oh silly you. You can't se the big picture! I brought to the field and entire world. And in this world, we are playing by my rules. I will set two more cards face down and hand it off to you."

Gabriel drew and looked at his cards. He grinned more when he realized what he had in his hand." I will tell you what the big picture is. Your demented versions of weak monsters are going to become fertilizer for my plants. I bring out Botanical Lion (1600/2000)." Next to Dandylion another half plant half lion appeared this one far more ferocious with a large red rose for a main and tree branches as legs. "And there is more to him than just being a plant."

"No of course not, he's a lion too. Seems to be a pattern here…" David said rolling his eyes.

"Comments not needed from the peanut gallery," Gabriel glared over.

"Fine we won't insult your monsters. Just you. Rosie O'Donald called. She wants her plaid back!" Jason.

"Hey, I wear plaid!" said Brad.

"Yah we know. We will talk more about that later." Brad began to grumble to himself.

"As I was saying, my Botanical Lion gains 300 attack points for every plant type monster on the field, including himself." The lion let out a massive roar as his attack points began to rise (2800/2000). Gabriel looked at his hand and looked at the field. "I am ending this now. And since it won't matter anymore. You can't target any of my monsters because of Tytannial. And if you try to use Mirror Force I have My Body as a Shield in my hand. It's over! Botanical Lion attack his Sorcerer!" The lion roared and ran towards my Toon jumping to pounce onto. My Toon merely looked up at him and giggled. I joined in with him in a laugh.

"I guess you didn't care what I had to say. I told you that we are in my world now and the rules have changed. Activate my face down Toon Defense!" The Toon Mask Sorcerer held up a cartoon sign that said "Bye Bye!" before darting back into the binding of Toon World as a large chain shot out from the ground grasping the book and sealing it shut.

"You see, when Toon Defense is on the field and you target one of my level 4 or lower Toons as an attack target, my cuddly characters are able to dodge your attacks and turn it into a direct attack."

"HA! You want to take everything directly? Fine makes destroying you easier!" The confused lion looked over at me. He continued his charge and lifted what was supposed to be his paw to strike but before it could make contact, it hit a field and bounced off sending the Botanical Lion flying back to his side of the field.

"Oh yah, forgot to mention the other face down." The trap card flipped over revealing a beam being blasted with a monster in front blocking. "This is Spirit Barrier. So long as it is on the field and I control a monster, I take no battle damage. So you can't target my Toons or my life points. Seems I didn't have to target or use Mirror Force. Too bad for you."

Gabriel tried as hard as he could to hold back his frustration. He slammed a card on his field and waved his hand for me to take my turn.

**Aaron (3,300) Gabriel (8,000) **

"Oh fun it's my turn again. Let's see here. I think I will draw my card. Hmmm. Looks like I am going to have to give up 500 lifepoints so that my Toon Mermaid can attack you."

"I activate Wall of Thorns!" shouted Gabriel. But no trap appeared nor did any wall of thorns.

"You know for thinking to know so much you are letting frustration make you forget some really obvious rulings. My mermaid is attack you, not your monster, so your thorns can't protect you. Remember, you're in Toon World now and my Toons just love to bend the rules.

Toon Mermaid lifted up her bow and pointed it at Gabriel. When she let it go, it flew right passed all his monsters. As it went the arrowhead turned into a boxing glove and punched Gabriel in the gut.

"Ok Toon Mask Sorcerer. Your turn!" The chains released its hold on the book which opened once more revealing the pint sized Toon. He charged a ball of dark energy before releasing it once again passing the other monsters and hitting Gabriel.

"And when my Sorcerer inflicts battle damage I get to draw a card. How lucky can you get? Well look I think I will summon what I just drew. Toon Cannon Soldier (1400/1300)." Coming out of the book this time was a small purple toy robot with a large grin and big cannon on his back. "And place my last two cards face down."

**Aaron (2800) Gabriel (5700)**

He drew his next card looked at it and began to laugh, which is never a good thing when your opponent starts laughing manically.

"You are done! I activate Heavy Storm!" The winds began to pick up again as my Toons cowered in fear. I calmly smiled and pressed a button on my duel disk.

"What sort of Toon duelist would I be if I left my Toon World unprotected? Reveal trap Dark Bribe! For the cost of a small bribe, I can negate any spell or trap card's activation. So no more storm." The winds died down as a large villainous character appeared behind Gabriel opening his coat revealing diamonds and jewels. Gabriel drew his extra card and looked at it.

"More than one way to get the job done. I play Spiritualism! This card sends 1 magic or trap card back to a plays hand and if you're other face down is another Dark Bribe, it's effects can't be negated. So bye to Toon World and all those irritating Toons!" Toon World closed up and flew up to the sky and I returned it to my hand. But the Toons remained on the field.

"Wait, I got rid of Toon World. So your Toons are destroyed! You cheated!" he accused.

"Nope. You are just an idiot. You are right, when Toon World is _destroyed_ then my Toons would be as well. But if Toon World is sent to the grave, removed from play or sent back to my hand then the Toons are just fine." All the Toons looked over at Gabriel pointing and laughing at his attempt to rid the field of them.

"I place one card face down. Make your move!"

**Aaron (2800) Gabriel (5700)**

I drew my next card and looked them over trying to decide what to do. "Well lets see, Toon Mermaid can still attack directly even without Toon World. But my other two can't…and I really want them to. So I guess I have no choice but to reactivate it."

"Can't let you, reveal Pollinosis!" His trap card flipped showing a goblin sneezing from too much pollen. "All I have to do is tribute one plant type monster and I can negate any spell, trap, normal summon or special summon of a card and destroy it! So you wasted your life points for nothing."

"I have to disagree. I activate Graceful Charity. So I draw three. And discard these. So I play a second Toon World!"

The pink smoke returned with the large green book that opened with large BOINKS.

"So I am finishing you this turn. Since I know your last face down is Wall of Thorns and I highly doubt you run Kuriboh's with plants; oh Toons. Attack him wont you with Cartoon Catastrophe!" They all laughed as they pointed up above Gabriel. He looked up to see a giant piano over his head. Right before it was going to fall, he cover his head as it exploded into confetti.

**Aaron (300) Gabriel (2000)**

Brushing the confetti off and looking least amused than ever. He looked at his life points. "I think you might have miscalculated. I still have 2,000 and you only have 300."

"Oh I know. That is what this is for. Activate Call of the Haunted! Bring back the Toon Summon Skull that I discarded this turn." Toon World opened up to an ominous dark glow. Lightning struck and out from it sprung a demonic cartoon with a sinister grin and bloodshot goggly eyes.

"That won't save you! He can't attack the first turn he is brought out! And even if he could, you would have to pay 500 life points to do so, and you don't have enough to pay," accused Gabriel.

"Who said anything about attacking?" I asked.

"But…but you have no more cards. You can't do anything else…wait…does the Toon Cannon Soldier have the same effect as regular Cannon Soldier?" he stammered.

"He sure does. And with four monsters, that makes 2,000 exactly. Toon Cannon Solider, sacrifice all the monsters and yourself to do burn damage!" All the monsters disappeared into white flashes filling up Toon Cannon Soldier and his cannon got larger and larger and larger and right when it looked like it was about to turn into a massive explosion, a little pop and out cam a tiny flag from the barrel of the gun that read "Bang!".

**Aaron (300) Gabriel (0)**

Gabriel fell backwards and fainted as the referee announced that I was the winner. Jason, Brad and David all cheered as well as a few other current students who stopped by in between class to watch.

**So Aaron is now a student at Duel Academy. Next chapter, its Brad's turn to show the judges and students that he is Duel Academy material. Check it out!**


	2. Doll House

**Kuriso- Sorry for the lateness. Now that school is out I can focus more on this. YAY. And my birthday is coming up (June 21****st****) Gonna be 21, and I think I am going to aim to have the next chapter done by then as a nice bday gift you all of you. Aww a few nice reviews…I assume. More reviews would be loved of course. I love hearing how I am doing. It is also good to know that people favorited or added this story to their watch list. YAY me. BTW, I am looking for OC and new deck ideas. So please feel more than free to contact me with ideas.**

**Oh one more thing, I am taking it out of first person. Thought I would like it better. Decided I don't. Will try third person with this one. Thoughts?**

**Once again I don't own Yugioh blah blah technical cover my ass legal things. **

After dragging the still dizzy Gabriel out of the arena, Aaron walked off towards his awaiting friends.

"What was that you said about my Toons again?" questioned Aaron.

"Oh please you barely got through that one by the hair on your chiny chin chin. I call it luck," accused Brad.

"Well I call it skill. So skrew you! You are up next let's see how well you fare Mr. I Know Everything."

Aaron was right. Brad was next and he hadn't really given too much thought to what he was going to do. He didn't really change his deck too much for this duel. He figured it always worked well for him anyways. Why change a good thing. But still, what if his opponent ran a counter deck? Well what are the odds? As he was debating this, a light skinned girl walked up. She wore skin tight pants, with a black v-neck top and several necklaces. Her hair was colored black except for one part that was blue. From what you could see of her face that wasn't covered by hair she looked very pretty and had a black duel disk strapped to her arm. Brad could no longer concentrate on the problem of his deck and was far too focused on what he believed to be an angel before him.

"Yoooo Woooo! Brad, did you hear me?" Jason asked waving his hand in front of the glazed over eyes of Brad.

"Oh what? No, yes. I got it," he stuttered before walking off towards the mysterious girl.

"What the hell? I didn't even ask a question," complained Jason while rolling his eyes.

"Just let him be. It isn't often he gets to talk to a girl," noted David.

"Does this really count? She has no choice. I think she is his opponent," pointed out Aaron.

"Well this ought to be interesting," said Jason.

Brad walked over to the girl trying his hardest to act tough but it was just coming off as though he had a sort of mental disorder. She looked over at him and eyed him from top to bottom.

"You my next opponent?" she asked as she blew a bubble from her gum and popped it.

"I think so, but I don't know how I can bring myself to hurt something as beautiful as you," he said trying to be charming.

"Might want to get over that fast because I sure as hell don't have a problem hurting you. My name is Gina, and you better watch yourself." With that, she turned around and headed to her side of the arena leaving nothing but a vapor of perfume in front of Brad as a sort of reminder that he was so close to her. He let out a sigh and slumped to his side, activating his duel disk and looking across at the one eye that wasn't covered by hair. It is such a lovely eye, he thought.

"You going to keep gawking or are we going to get this thing started?" she shouted. He snapped out of his daze and looked at her more intently.

"Let's duel!"

**Brad: 8000 Gina: 8000**

"Lady's first," she said drawing a card. "I summon Malice Doll of Demise (1600/1700)." A demonic doll with a sinister grin appeared. In his hand he held a massive cleaver. Looking over at Brad, he turned his head to the side and began giggling. "But don't worry he wont be out too long. I set one card face down and activate Ectoplasmer!." A large machine that looked somewhat like a cannon appeared with its barrel pointed right at Brad.

"That can't be good," he said.

"Not for you. I end my turn, and during either players End Phases, so long as my Ectoplasmer is on the field any time, whoever's turn it is has to tribute a monster to this machine, taking its soul and turning it into a powerful beam that burns life points equal to half the tributed monsters attack. So good by Malice and you say goodbye to 800 life points. The doll collapse as the soul of it is transferred to the machine that powered up and fired a white beam directly at Brads chest knocking him back a few steps.

**Brad: 7200 Gina: 8000**

"Holy crap, it was her first turn and she's taken the lead. Brad hasn't even made a move yet and he's losing," exclaimed David.

"Yah but she left herself wide open for an attack. That face down card of her's must be something to protect her," said Jason.

"And don't forget, that Ectoplasmer works both ways. Next turn he has to tribute a monster too," added David.

"But by the looks of the grin on her face, that is exactly what she wants to happen," said Aaron.  
"Fine then, my turn. I draw and summon Pyramid Turtle in attack mode (1200/1400)" A pile of sand appeared in front of Brad. The sand began to shift and change into the form of a large turtle. On the back of the turtle, rather than a shell was a pyramid. "Because of your own spell card you left yourself wide open to be attacked. Pyramid Turtle, attack with Ancient Sandstorm!" But before the zombified turtle could begin its attack a loud roar was heard causing the turtle to step back in fear. After the sand had settled, Brad looked across the field to see that she had played a trap.

"Seems like my Threatening Roar trap card has scared your turtle too much to attack," Gina laughed. "My trap forces you to skip your battle phase."

"Ok, I guess I walked into that one. I guess I have no choice but to end my turn. But looks like your own spell card is gonna work against you. I tribute my turtle to your Ectoplasmer!" The machine opened once more sucking out the soul of Pyramid Turtle who let out a small cry before his lifeless body hit the ground and turned back into sand. "Ready aim fire!" smirked Brad and the machine blasted a beam of light hitting Gina in the chest causing her to stumble back a bit.

"I've had worse," she said straightening herself up.

"I wonder how many times a girl has told Brad that…" remarked Aaron.

"Be nice…" grinned David.

**Brian: 7200 Gina: 7400**

"My turn. Draw!" Looking at the card she just drew she began laughing. "Well this is just getting too easy. First, lets welcome back my Malice Doll!" The broken pieces of the doll began to reassemble it. Picking up his ax, he looks over at Brad giving out a sinister cackle.

"Wait! Why does he get to come back?" questioned Brad

"Because of his special effect. If he is destroyed because of the effect of a continuous spell card, on my next standby phase he returns,"

"Sounds kind of situational to me,"

"Well obviously you can't seem to think outside the box, that's why I am in a better position than you. Let me show you what I mean. I summon Alice the Wandering Doll (800/1000)." In front of Gina came a small doll box shaped like a coffin. It opened revealing a china doll dressed in a pink dress and a bonnet. She smiled slightly turning her head staring deeply with her lifeless eyes.

"Eesh, that thing is just creepy," shuddered Aaron.

"Those are the kind of dolls that give you nightmares," remarked Jason.

"Now I will activated the field spell card Haunted Doll House!" Around them, the lights dimmed as a large child's dollhouse rose up behind Gina. Lightning struck behind in as bats circled the roof.

"I take that back. THAT, is what gives you nightmares," corrected Jason.

"I'll get to what my new toy does in a minute. First I am going to attack you with my Malice Doll. Slash that boy with your Heaver Cleaver!" The demented toy ran across the field jumping above Brad and slicing him down the middle causing him to cry out in pain.

"Guess these toys should have some warning labels huh?" Brad cringed as he stood back up.

"You don't know the half of it. Alice, attack him as well." The doll teetered over kicking him in the shin before returning to Gina's side. "I think I will set one more card and I think that is enough pain for this turn. Oh wait, no I lied. Ectoplasmer, take the soul of my Malice Doll. Ready, aim, fire!" Another beam blasted from the soul stealing machine hitting Brad in the chest knocking the wind out of him.

Trying to catch his breath, he gripped his chest in pain and tried to straighten himself out to draw his next card. 'I can't loose to things I used to rip the heads off of as a kid. This is just embarrassing,' he thought.

**Brad: 4000 Gina: 7400**

"Brad has already lost half his life points and she hasn't even broken a sweat," said David.

"Serves him right for underestimating a pretty face," snapped Aaron.

"Who's side are you on?" asked Jason.

"I'm on Brads, but if he's been making lame moves expecting her to do the same. She has been playing flawlessly so far and I know we haven't seen the key aspect of her deck yet."

"My move!" Brian cried. "I summon Goblin Zombie in attack mode naturally." Once more from the ground, another decomposed creature pulled itself out from its final resting place. Wielding a sword, this monster looked like a former Goblin if you reattached the skin to his face (1100/1050). "Goblin, attack Alice and send her back to Wonderland!" Charging at, the zombie lifted its sword to slash the doll but was stopped short when the doll caught the sword stopping the attack. "What!" Brad screamed.

"Oh did I forget to mention, my doll can't be destroyed in battle. Sure I still take the damage, but you take 500 direct damage as well." A dark aura glowed around Brad as his life points began dropping again. "And now my wandering doll will wander right on over to your side of the field." The doll waddled over to Brad's side then kneeled covering herself.

"Whatever, because my Zombie inflicted damage, you lose the top card of your deck." She flipped over the top card revealing what looked like a broken Barbie doll head before sliding in into her graveyard.

"What on Earth do you think that was?" David asked Aaron.

"Wow, I can honestly say that is one card I have never seen before."

"Thank you, that actually helped me. But I will explain why in a bit. First, my field card activates. Since my Alice wandered to your side, I am able to special summon a monster from my deck that has the word "Doll Part" in its name. So now I bring out Doll Part Blue in attack mode (0/0)." Another broken doll piece appeared, this time being the torso, looking disgusting and dirty.

"What? Your field lets you bring out normal monsters with no attack points? What are you planning?" questioned Brad.

"That's for me to know and you to eventually find out and fear. Are you finished yet?"

"No, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! Get ride of that Ectoplasmer!" A large black typhoon began swirling around the machine causing it to fall apart and disincarnate. "I set one more card and call it a turn."

**Brad: 3500 Gina: 7100**

"About time. Draw!" Looking at her card, she giggled. "First lets welcome back Malice Doll (1600/1700). Next, my doll part will attack your Goblin. Go!"

"Wait, what? Attack?" The torso floated over to the goblin that easily slashed it in half.

**Brad: 3500 Gina: 6000**

"Why wouldn't you attack with Malice?" asked Brad.

"Because idiot, if I did, I couldn't do this. Activate my face down trap Necro Doll Meister! When a Doll Part monster is destroyed in battle, I can special summon 2 more Doll Part monsters. So welcome Doll Part Red and Doll Part Gold (0/0)."

"Oh instead of 1 normal monster with 0 attack, now you have 2…whatever will I do?" remarked Brad sarcastically.

"Mock while you can. Since your Goblin inflicted more damage I lose the top card again," she grinned. "Now Malice Doll, attack Alice the Wandering Doll so she may wander back over to me! Cleaver Heaver!" Once more the demonic doll lifted its axe swiping it at Alice who once more caught it, then staggered over to Gina's side. "And since Alice wandered again, I lose 500 life points, but it's a small price to pay to have her back and activate the Haunted Doll House once more! I special summon Doll Part Pink from my deck in attack mode (0/0)." The broken Barbie head that had been sent to the grave because of Goblin Zombie was now floating lifelessly on the field. "And I still haven't normal summoned," giggled Gina.

"Oh goody…" Brad huffed.

"I play Dark Factory of Mass Production. This nifty spell lets me add two normal monsters from my grave to my hand."

A spell card revealed in front of her showing a goblin in a factory putting the question marks on Mokey Mokey. Two more Doll Parts slipped out of Gina's graveyard and back into her hand.

"Now I summon Doll Part Blue once more to the field! And with that my set is complete."

"Wait, you did all that so you could some four useless monsters?"

"Think what you want, but wait till you see what happens when they combine!"

"Combine?"

"Yes! I play Burial of the Marionette. I can only activate it when Doll Part Blue, Gold, Pink and Red are all on the field. I tribute all four of them so that I may summon my ultimate beast. Arise Doll Chimera (0/0)." A coffin appeared opening to reveal a massive doll with pieces in the wrong places. It crawled out on all fours and tilted its head to the side.

"Oh seriously, more monsters with no attack points? What is the point?"

"My Doll Chimera only begins with 0 attack points. But he gains 400 attack points for every card in my graveyard with the word "Doll Part" (1600/0).

"All that work so she could get a monster with only 1600? There is obviously something she isn't saying about this monster," noted Aaron.

"Guess we are just going to have to see. Be careful Brad!" shouted David.

**Brad: 3500 Gina: 5500**

"My draw! And I summon Zombie Master (1800/0)" A skeletal zombie assembled itself in front of Brad as it adjusted its head. "And he has a kick ass ability. I can toss a card from my hard to special summon a level 4 or lower zombie in my grave. So I will toss my Plaguespreader Zombie to special summon him (400/200). Neat right?" A decomposed animal of some sort dragged itself to the field letting out a horrible cry of pain.

"I've seen better."

"Well have you seen this? Go Plaguespreader. Give Goblin Zombie a tuning wont you?" The two zombies began swirling and in their place was a decomposed version of the very famous Ha Des. "Meet Revived King Ha Des (2450/0)! Go Zombie Master, attack her Chimera with Underworld Lightning." The skeletal zombie raised his hands letting out a laugh as dark lightning bolts shot out at the Chimera who lets out a small cry before falling apart. "So much for all your work," Brad remarked.

"That's what you think. My Chimera has another ability. When he is destroyed, I can send 2 Doll part monsters from my deck to the grave to revive him, making him even stronger!"

"HAHAHA! I knew it would have some sort of effect, which is why I brought out my Revived King. Whenever a zombie monster destroyed a monster you control, its effects are negated!

"What!" he eyes widened in fear for the first time in the duel.

"Now Revived King, attack her Malice Doll! Stygian Blast!" The decomposed King of the Underworld shot out dark flames that swallowed Gina up making her shout in agony and fall to her knees. She struggled back to her feet glaring at Brad.

"Lucky shot," she barked drawing her next card.

**Brad: 3500 Gina: 4550**

"I play Graceful Charity. Don't need to explain how it works." She drew her three cards, discarded two and held up a new spell card. "Now Monster Reborn! Bring back my Chimera!" The doll pieces reassembled, uglier than before.

"Wait, I thought it could only be summoned with your spell," Brad pointed out.

"It needs Burial of the Marionette to be initially summoned. Then if it is, it can be revived from my graveyard! I know how my cards work. Next I play Doll Hammer! So I destroy a monster on my side of the field so that I can draw 2 cards. And I choose my Chimera." A ghostly figure of Malice Doll floated next to the Chimera, except he had a hammer rather than his usual axe. He raised the mallet slamming it into the Chimera causing it to shatter as Gina drew two more cards. "Now for the second part of Doll Hammer. I turn one of your monsters from attack mode, to defense." Ha Des kneed down covering his chest. "But don't forget, my Chimera comes back. I send 2 more Doll Parts and welcome him back!" Once more, the arms and legs connected wildly to 2 different torsos and now two heads (2400/0).

"Wow, he is just getting uglier and uglier," said Brad.

"And stronger! Attack his Zombie Master!" The skeleton glowed black before returning to dust. "And Alice, attack his Revived King." Waddling over to the massive king, she gave a small kick as he let out a groan and fell. "I set one card and send it to you."

"Wow, that made me a little sad inside," said Jason.

"Right? Its like rubbing salt on the wound. The mighty King of the Underworld fell to a kick to the shin," noted David.

**Brad: 2900 Gina: 4550**

"I am so over my army of the undead getting shown up by collectable items found of QVC. It is about time I turn this around. Draw!" Looking at his cards, he realized something. "Your doll only comes back if it is destroyed!"

"So? What's your point?"

"My point is, that's his weakness. I activate Mind Control!" Puppet strings came down wrapping up the doll and dragging it over to Brad's side. "This lets me steal your monster for a turn, so long as I don't tribute or attack with it. Sounds useless huh? Well not when I play my facedown trap card Call of the Haunted! Bring back my Plaguespreader Zombie."

"What are you planning? There is no level 7 zombie synchro, so my puppet is useless to you."

"That is where this spell card comes into play. Activate Star Blast! For the cost of 500 life points per star, I can lower the level of a monster on the field. So I give up 500 making your Chimera a level 4. Now synchro summon Doomkaiser Dragon (2400/1500). A massive decayed dragon rose out of the ground. It let out a loud roar causing dust and bugs to shoot out of its rotting mouth. "Next I play my spell card Smashing Ground. A fun card no deck should be without. So say bye bye to Alice." Alice let out a cry as a large rock fell, landing on her. Gina flinched as her doll shattered before her eyes.

"Now you have really done it. I play my face down trap A Cruse Unleashed! When my Alice is destroyed, this trap destroys every card on the field, and we each take damage equal to 300 times the number of cards we controlled." The ground split where Alice was, a spirit came out of the body of the doll spinning above the field swallowing every monster and card on the field. The doll house behind Gina fell apart and crumbled to the ground.

**Brad: 2000 Gina: 4150**

"I set one monster and end my turn," sighed Brad.

"You think the Chimera is the only monster in my deck that can attack. Watch this. I play Door to Mirrorland- Silver Arch!" A spell card with Alice the Wandering Doll falling though a mirror appeared. "Whenever Alice is in the grave I can play this spell card to special summon Dainty Bisque Doll from my deck (1000/0)." Another doll looking very similar to Alice only larger walked out of a large mirror and onto the field. "And for every complete set of doll parts in my grave, she gains 1000 attack points (2000/0). Attack his face down monster." A centaur like creature with a large axe was reveal. He let out a moan as the dark energy from the doll surrounded him and pulled him into the ground once more.

"Thank you for destroying my Mezuki. I'll be using him in just a bit. I'm guessing that ends your turn so I draw!"

**Brad: 2000 Gina: 4150**

"Talk about getting the card you need just at the right time. I play Card of Sanctity. So I remove all cards on my side of the field and in my hand from play…but as you can see I don't have any. Then I can draw two more cards." He drew his next two cards and looked them over.

"I am sorry my dear, but this is where it ends. First, I remove Mezuki in my graveyard from play so that I can use his special ability to bring back Revived King Ha Des. He has a bone to pick with your dolls." Once more the death king returns, leering deeply at the doll in front of him.

"Next I activate Book of Life. I am able to revive a zombie monster from my grave at the cost of removing a monster in your grave from play. Since you need complete sets of monsters to give your doll a boost, I remove a Doll Part Gold weakening your monster. (1000/0) And I am not done yet. Next, let's welcome back another Zombie Master!" With a bold of black lighting, a green book flashed in front of Revived King, who chanted the spell inside causing bones to reassemble the fallen Zombie Master. "And you remember his affect right? I discard the last card in my hand, to bring back Goblin Zombie (1100/1050). Revived King, get your revenge and destroy that doll. Stygian Blast!" The doll was swallowed and burned by the black flames, leaving Gina wide open.

"No! No, this can't be! I did everything perfectly!" She cried.

"Sorry to do this to someone as pretty as you, but Zombie Master, Goblin Zombie, finish this!" Both final monsters charged at Gina knocking her backwards as she hit the wall behind her collapsing to the floor.

**Brad: 2000 Gina:0**

Gina pulled herself up, brushing the dust and dirt that had gotten on her black clothes, before she deactivated her duel disk and turned to walk away.

"Hey wait!" shouted Brad running across the field.

"What do you want now? You already won."

"I just wanted to say you played an amazing game. You're deck is so awesome," Brad smiled hold out his hand to shake hers. Gina looked down at the gesture and gave a smile of gratitude. She extended her hand and shook his.

"Well next time, you won't be so lucky,"

"Hey, I was just wondering….maybe would you like to get some coffee sometime," Brad asked letting go of Gina's hand and suddenly noticing his feet have become very interesting as his gazed focused on them.

"We'll just have to see sport," she winked and headed out the side. Brad let out a deep sigh before suddenly being pulled out of his dream world by the three sets of hands that grabbed him.

"Now who just barely skidded by, Romeo?" mocked Aaron.

"Oh skrew you! I had way more life points than you did. And I am not in love! She just seemed nice and I wanted to hang out with her," Brad justified.

"Oh pleeeease. You wanted in her pants more than you wanted in this school!"

"Children, play nicely," mocked Jason.

**YAY! Another chapter down. This story will get done. And next chapter, the villains of the story will begin to reveal themselves. Till then…**


End file.
